


You’re Worth Everything

by candiedillusions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Violence, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: Noctis has had a rough week. It's the school break, and all he wants is some time to relax, but being Prince means he doesn't have a choice. He can always count on Prompto to cheer him up though, so the dork boys are up to some late-night shenanigans because what could go wrong when you’re wandering the backstreets in the middle of the night when you’re the Crown Prince, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELP It’s my first FFXV fic, so any feedback is completely welcomed!  
> (Tags will be updated as the story goes!)

It had been a week since the winter break started, but Noctis hadn’t been able to catch a break. Whisked off to citadel briefings, trainings, reports, meetings with dignitaries, and more duties than he had been able to keep track of, he wondered how he managed to keep one foot in front of the other on most days. He was awfully, terribly, incredibly  _exhausted_.

For the first time in a long week, he had the evening off, and nothing pressing the next day. Every bone in his body screamed out at him to crash and not wake up for at least fourteen solid hours. So naturally, Noctis being Noctis, reached for his phone and thumbed a quick text to Prompto.

 **Noct** : i’ve been released from my week-long imprisonment.

 **Prom** : sweeeeet astrals, finally! I thought my best bud had gone and died on me from all those princely duties :(

 **Noct** : ha-ha. funny. should drag u to trainings and meetings. u can be my stand-in.

 **Prom** : nice try but a pleb like me dont stand a chance at passing off as royal~

 **Noct** : had me fooled. u totally nailed being a royal pain in the arse.

 **Prom** : *GASP* U. DID. NOT.

 **Prom:**  :(

 **Prom:**  </3

 **Noct:**  >:)

 **Prom** : u’ll regret that comment when i BEAT YER ASS in that new dungeon crawler u just got. we can pull an all-nighter. U know u wanna ;)

 **Noct** : fat hope prom. but nah. need some air. wanna head out?

 **Prom** : already otw. anything for u, bruh.

 **Noct** : see u round the block.

Noctis put on a warm black coat and a beanie over his dark locks. The weather looked dismal outside, but somehow Noctis felt a smile creep in despite himself. He pulled on his gloves and headed out - seems like his week was finally starting to look up, after all.

-

 Noctis found Prompto just round the corner of his apartment complex, the hood of his plush yellow jacket pulled up against the cold. He looked like a lanky chocobo, and hell, he looked  _cute_. Noctis bit back a smirk.

“Didn’t know fast travel was a thing in real life. How’d you get here so quickly?” said Noctis, casually bumping his friend on the shoulder.

“Just got off work. Was uh, in the area?” said Prompto.

Noctis gave him a deadpan look. “The camera shop is two districts away, Prom.”

Prompto had the decency to grin sheepishly and flush a little at being caught. “Okay fine, I was just gonna show up anyway and I dunno, either drag you out or crash your couch. Figured you need to let loose a little. And I haven’t seen you all week, Noct!”

“Well I haven’t seen me all week either. I swear I’m just gonna play dead the next time Iggy shows up at another ungodly hour to drag me outta bed,” groaned Noctis. He hesitated, then added, “Sorry I haven’t really been able to hang.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Picked up more shifts at the shop since it’s the school break anyway. I’m keeping busy,” said Prompto.

The boys fell into a comfortable silence, shoulders bumping while they walked. Noctis was glad to be out, despite the cold weather that always made his back ache. He shivered, and crossed his arms to keep himself warm.

“You sure you’re up to this, buddy? Wanna head back instead?” said Prompto, concern in his eyes.

They walked aimlessly for awhile, and Noctis sighed. “Nope. Got some  _Really Important Reports_  to look through when I’m back. I’m pretending they don’t exist for as long as I can.”

“Well I’ve got just the thing. How about we get out of this Glacian-level cold here and check out the new 24hr arcade?” said Prompto, hoping it was something that would cheer up the sullen prince.

Noctis took one look at Prompto’s hopeful expression, and knew he’d never say no to that face. He nodded, and Prompto broke out into a grin that was brighter than the sun itself. He tugged on Noctis’ arm and led the way, and Noctis felt a warmth spread through his chest.

Reports be damned. They can wait. Noctis needed this.

-

“Prom”

It was almost a whisper, barely audible over the constant buzz of the city. Prompto arched a brow but hurried along, a spring in his step despite the late hour.

“What, dude? It’s freezing, and the arcade is just around the corner, let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

Noctis slowed, then stopped entirely, staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression. Prompto followed suit, eyeing his best friend carefully.

“…Noct?”

“I.. I think we’re being followed,” Noct said slowly, as his eyes darted to the street corners, carefully taking in his surroundings. “Don’t look right away, but there’s a guy in a hoodie at my four o'clock who’s been trailing behind us for the last two blocks.”

Prompto raised his gaze just enough to be discreet. He could spot a small figure in the distance, all hooded and bundled, looking idly at his phone now that the boys have stopped. He made a terrible show of looking preoccupied.

Prompto bit his lip for an instant. “Shit, I think you’re right,” he said, stiffening a little as he shifted his weight uncertainly. Then, he threw an arm casually over Noctis’s shoulders. “I got you bud. He ain’t getting to you without going through me first.”

That drew a snort from the prince, as he moved to lightly jab Prompto’s arm. “Really, Prom? Whatcha gonna do, swing those twigs at him?”

“Pfft, don’t be a hater, Noct!” Prompto protested, swatting away the offensive fingers. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he tugged Noctis closer and leaned in. “Look, just follow my lead. You trust me, right? C'mon, just start walking. I’ve got this.”

Noctis was suddenly incredibly grateful for the late hour and dim street lamps - Prompto’s warm breath next to his ear sent an unexpected jolt that went straight down his belly and burned an impressive red on his cheeks. Hesitating for the slightest moment, Noctis found himself fumbling for words while falling in step anyway.

“Uh.. okay?”

They walked in silence, Prompto’s arm still slung protectively over Noctis’ shoulders. Noctís was suddenly hyper aware of the warmth emitting from the blonde, and his own heartbeat hammering against his chest.

 _It must be the adrenaline,_  thought Noct.

Prompto’s grip tightened. Chancing a glance, Noctis met his pale blue eyes and saw a determination that Prompto often wore when they teamed up to take down dungeon bosses. Furrowing his brows, Noctis shot him a quizzical look that was met with a bright, reassuring grin. He gulped and took a deep breath.

 _It’s natural. No biggie. It’s a dark alley after all. We might be in danger. It’s definitely nothing to do with how good Prom looks when he smiles, or his arm over me and how his breath feels on my - goddamit._ Noctis shook his head and mentally slapped himself for his thoughts.

_He’s my best friend. Get it together, Noct._

After what seemed like an eternity, they turned a corner and Noctis felt himself being suddenly pulled into a tight alleyway that he didn’t notice before.

“Wha.. wait Prom, what the he-”

Prompto quickly placed a gloved hand over Noctis’ mouth, shaking his head quietly, while looking out to the street. The small alley was dark, and it barely fit the two boys shoulder to shoulder. Prompto grabbed Noctis and ducked behind a trash bin.

In a flash, Noctis’ beanie was pulled off his head, and Prompto put it on, taking care to tuck his blonde locks into the dark fabric. Shrugging off his jacket in record time, he tugged Noctis’ coat off too and replaced it with his own before the prince could react.

“Put it on, quick, and keep the hood up. I’ll kite him. Shh - don’t argue Noct, trust me, I’m a fast runner. Meet me at the street corner at the Kenny Crow’s three blocks down, there’s always a crowd there, you’ll be safe. I’ll see you there, I promise!”

“ _Fuck Prom_ , like hell I’m gonna let you do tha- PROM!”

The hooded figure following them rounded the corner and came into sight, and Prompto tore off, running like his life depended on it. The figure gave chase. Noctis thought he saw a flash of steel, something that looked distinctly like a dagger, being unsheathed.

For the first time since he was a child, Noctis felt a deep primal fear sink into his gut as he stood there, shocked at what Prompto had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and fangirl with me on tumblr [@candiedillusions](https://candiedillusions.tumblr.com/) too!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto was really good at running. He’d been running every morning since he was in middle school, after all.

Running away from danger like this, though? That was definitely a first.

He didn’t know what came over him, but instinct took over when he realised Noctis was in real danger. He wasn’t strong like Gladio and would have absolutely no chance at a head-on fight. If Ignis was here he might have known what to do, but Prompto was just a skinny high school kid, not a borderline-genius advisor to the future King.

So Prompto did what he could - he had caught Noctis off guard, managing to switch his jacket for the prince’s coat and running off before Noctis could react. He’d count that as a win.

The thought of someone wanting to hurt Noctis intentionally made his stomach churn. Sure, he understood on some level that the Crown Prince of Insomnia was bound to have  _some_  enemies, but Noctis was just  _Noctis_  to him, he’ll be damned if he let anyone lay a finger on his best friend.

Daring to sneak a glance behind him as he rounded a corner, Prompto saw that his pursuer was hot on his heels. He saw a glint of steel from the corner of his eye. Wait, was that a dagger?!

 _Welp. At least he’s still after me, not Noct,_ thought Prompto.

Prompto dug into some deep part of his energy reserves he didn’t know existed, and ran faster than he had ever done.

-

Several blocks later, Prompto stopped short and staggered, almost tripping over at the sudden change of pace. He made a turn earlier, certain it would lead him to a shortcut to the main street. Instead, he was faced with a chain link fence twice his height at the end of an alley, and two solid brick walls flanking it.

 _Fuck_ , thought Prompto.  _I’m really fucked this time_.   

He huffed, heart racing and lungs screaming for reprieve. Prompto spun around, and saw his only way out was cut off by a small but lithe man, looking like he was hardly breaking a sweat even after the wild goose chase Prompto had led him on.

The man stared straight at him, and his contempt grew obvious.

“You’re not the Prince,” he said as he toyed with his elaborate dagger, flipping it in the air and artfully catching it by the hilt again. It glinted as it caught the street lights.

Prompto would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t busy trying to fight the fear that was coursing through him and thundering in his ears. The man had him cornered, and by that smirk that was taking over his face, it was clear he knew Prompto didn’t have a plan.  

“Well, obviously,”said Prompto, his smart mouth kicking in like a knee-jerk reaction, “Tough luck there, huh?”

Anger flashed in the eyes of the hooded man, and in a heartbeat, he shoved Prompto up against the fence with a dagger against his throat.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you, boy?” hissed the man, lightly dragging the tip of the blade across the pale skin at Prompto’s throat, in time with every syllable he spat out. “How about I rip your tongue out and send it back to your Prince as a gift?”

Prompto’s lips quivered, and he bit down hard to stop them from trembling. He held his breath and more importantly, his tongue.  

“My, my. Not so smug after all, are we?” said the man. “Now I’ll tell you how this works. You can take your phone out, tell your Prince you’re safe and to meet you right here, and I’ll let you go off unharmed. If you so much as make a false move… Well let’s just say you really don’t want to find out now, do you?”

He patted Prompto’s cheek with the flat surface of the blade. He let a beat pass, then two. When Prompto failed to react, he turned the blade on its edge and dragged it slow but deep from cheekbone to chin, splitting his skin open. Prompto bit down harder on his lower lip and winced, refusing to scream at the pain.

“Still trying to play the hero, huh. I have all night, boy,” the man sneered.

Without warning, Prompto was released from the death grip. Before he could catch his breath, a reinforced brass knuckle made contact with his bleeding cheek and his world exploded in pain once again. This time, Prompto did scream.

“Scream all you want, boy,” the man started saying, “I’m just getting started.”

 _I need to get out of here_ , thought Prompto, hands raised to shield his face as best he could, as he saw the man raise his dagger once again.

-

Noctis had been running after Prompto and the hooded figure, but Prompto had always been too fast for him. Three blocks later, Noctis had lost sight of the both of them. The district was a maze, and he had absolutely no clue which way they went.

Grabbing his phone, he activated the emergency code on his phone, and shoved it back into his pocket.

 _Please Prom, please be okay,_  thought Noctis. He spun around and backtracked, growing more desperate with every passing second.

There was still no trace of the blonde, and no signs or sounds to indicate any presence at all. Noctis was about to double back again when he heard a small, muffled scream ring out in the night, and the chill that it sent through him hit harder than anything he’d ever experienced.

 _Prom,_  he thought, his hand raised as sparks of blue crystalline magic materialised a blade in his hand. Tossing the blade in the direction of the scream, he warped straight ahead, caught, and tossed the blade again. He felt the familiar nausea and bone-deep ache that warping in succession caused, but Noctis didn’t care.

_Please hang in there, Prom. I’m coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry for another cliffhanger, these things are addictive :P 
> 
> As always, feedback 100% welcomed and come fangirl with me on tumblr [@candiedillusions](https://candiedillusions.tumblr.com/) anytime!


	3. Chapter 3

“Iggy, Code Red. I've got Noct’s location pinned. No, there was no message. The Crownsguard are on the way. I’m close by, I’ll be there soon,” Gladio hung up, cursed and hit the gas, speeding down the highway. 

The Crownsguard standing watch at Noctis’ apartment had reported that the Prince left half an hour ago - to meet up with Prompto, no doubt. Gladio cursed again, knowing he should have kept a closer watch on Noctis. What on earth was he thinking, heading out in the middle of the night with no guard with him? 

Noctis had never needed to activate Code Red before. Sure, he’d have a few scrapes with danger as the Crown Prince, but being well-trained in combat meant that most enemies to the crown never stood a chance. Scrawny as the teen was, he was fast, and he could warp out of any danger quicker than anyone. Activating a code like this, Gladio wasn’t sure what to think. He could only hope Prompto would be able to keep the Prince safe. He sighed. Things were certainly bleak if he’s betting on  _ Prompto  _ to ensure the safety of his charge.

Slamming on his brakes, Gladio pulled into the sidewalk of the nearest building where Noctis’ location last pinged. The tracker on his phone had been jumping 50 feet ahead consistently every few seconds, a telltale sign that the Prince was warping furiously. Now it simply stood still. 

_ Idiot _ , thought Gladio as he tore off, heavy boots on pavement, each step punctuated by the sinking feeling growing in his gut. 

-

Prompto took a deep breath, shut his eyes and braced himself for pain. 

When it didn't come, he waited a beat before cracking an eye open and peering through his raised arms. 

A smug grin greeted him. “Where's the fun if you’re expecting the pain, boy?” 

A flicker of confusion crossed Prompto’s face, and it was all his attacker needed to plant a heavy boot in Prompto’s stomach, knocking him over without any effort. 

“You're making this too easy,” the man chuckled, relishing his little power play.

Prompto didn’t fight back. Hoping his passive approach was buying Noctis more time to get far away from this maniac, he steeled himself and sought to keep him occupied. Villains loved to talk about their grand schemes, right? 

“Why... Why are you doing this?” he managed to get out, his arm still clutched around his middle. He steadied himself and tried to stand. 

That only made the man laugh more. “Why? Really? You hang out with the Crown Prince of Lucis so much that you don’t see it? When was the last time any of the damned Lucis royalty or council gave a rat’s ass about anyone and anything beyond Insomnia’s walls?”

He eyed Prompto, anger burning in his stare. Callused fingers wrapped tightly around Prompto’s throat, and lifted him high enough that he was desperately trying to tiptoe. “Where was the King of Lucis when his people were fighting, when his people were dying in his war? Where were he when the damned Nifs mowed us down like we were fucking weeds?”

“That’s not true,” Prompto choked, hands clawing at the hand the held him. “King Regis is doing his best. And so is Noct.”

“Noct, huh,” the man sneered, as his fingers tightened, and Prompto gasped harder for breath. “Well, let’s see if  _ Noct  _ comes to save his loyal  _ friend _ , shall we? Or are you too worthless for him to bother with, just dispensable garbage like the rest of us? I’m going to make all of you pay.”

Prompto’s head swam, and he started to see black spots forming at the edge of his vision. Panic rose as he desperately fought against the grip that was slowly crushing his windpipe. 

_ I'm going to die here, _ thought Prompto. He felt hot tears on his bloodied cheeks before he realised he was crying.  _ Noct... please be okay. _

“Get away from him,” a familiar voice rang out, tinged with an icy edge so full of rage that he almost didn't recognise it. 

Just as Prompto thought his lungs were finally going to give out, he was suddenly released and on the ground, coughing and sputtering as sweet cold air filled his lungs. 

He looked up and saw the Prince, sword in hand and blue crystalline magic swirling around him, his eyes glowing an unearthly blue. The man was slumped against the brick wall, seemingly thrown there by force. 

Noctis stood between him and Prompto, his stance wavering dangerously as he pointed a trembling blade at the man. Sensing that something was off with Noctis, Prompto struggled to his feet and tugged at him. 

“Let’s go, Noct, we need to get out of here now,” Prompto urged raspily. 

Noctis lowered his blade slowly, dissipated it, and turned to leave with Prompto - only to find three menacing burly men sealing off the only exit. 

“Fuck, he’s got back up,” swore Noctis.

He slung Prompto’s arm around his shoulder and curled an arm around his waist, supporting the blonde’s weight. Raising his right hand, blue crystalline magic danced around his fingertips as he moved to materialise his blade again, ready to warp away with his best friend - except nothing happened. 

“Fuck,” Noctis cursed again, unsteady on his feet. This was the absolute worst time for stasis. Noctis leaned heavily on Prompto, trying to pull himself together as he reeled from overusing his magic. 

“C’mon buddy hang in there, I’ve got you,” said Prompto, fingers desperately clutching at Noctis to keep him on his feet.

The men stepped towards them. 

Prompto tugged Noctis closer, his arms held protectively around his best friend. 

Thinking quickly, Noctis pulled away from Prompto in a flash, dug into his armiger and materialised an icy blue flask. He hurled it at the men and ducked, while the air exploded into icy blue crystals that froze them where they stood. 

“Did you see that Prom? I just  _ Noct  _ them out  _ cold _ ,” Noctis smirked and turned to his best friend, but his triumphant grin died on his face. 

Prompto was being held at knife-point by the man in the hoodie. 

“Now that I have your attention, young prince. I’m a fair man. What say you exchange your place for this boy’s?”

Prompto shook his head vehemently. “Go, Noct, make a run for it while you still can.”

“Prom, no.”

“You can’t risk your life for a pleb’s, Noct. I’m not worth it,”

“Don’t you dare say that, Prom.”

Behind Noctis, a gruff voice rang out, “He’s right, blondie. Ain’t leaving you behind.”

Gladio emerged from the back streets, and in a few quick strides, took his place beside Noctis and summoned his greatsword. The Prince’s Shield was an intimidating presence, but the hooded man was unfazed. 

“Not another step. Any false move, and my dagger may just...  _ slip _ .” He nicked the skin on Prompto’s neck ever so slightly, leaving a small trickle of blood to drive his point home. 

From the shadows, more men started to emerge. They spread out carefully, flanking the man in the hoodie, sealing off the exits behind the Prince and his shield. They were surrounded.

Noctis stiffened and looked to Gladio desperately. The Shield’s lips were tightly drawn and gave nothing away, but Noctis knew him enough to know he was running options through his head, and none of them were favourable. 

“If you come quietly, Princeling, none of your friends need to get hurt.” 

Gladio placed an arm across Noctis’ chest, as though he read his intent to give himself up. “We don’t negotiate with terrorists,” Gladio said. 

“Fine. Have it the hard way.” The hooded man gestured to the others. “Take the Prince, and kill the rest.”

“Wait!” Noctis cried out. “...I’ll go. Let them go.”

“No way, Noct. We can’t let them have you,” said Gladio, his greatsword wedged in front of Noctis. 

Noctis opened his mouth and started to argue, but he was interrupted by a strangled sound. He turned just in time to see Prompto twist free, turn around and land a surprise kick between the legs the hooded man. 

“Noct, RUN!” yelled Prompto, as the other men lunged for him, pummeling him to the ground.

Not wasting a second, Gladio leapt into action and swung his greatsword, knocking three of the men closest to them out cold. Noctis summoned his blade and warped, taking out one to Prompto’s left. He twisted around to parry a dagger that was coming down on him fast, but the blades never connected. The hooded man stood above him, eyes wide in shock, a familiar dagger edged in blue crystalline magic wedged between his eyes. He fell to the ground with a thud. 

“It seems my arrival couldn’t have been better timed,” declared Ignis, walking casually through the crumpled bodies of men knocked out cold on the ground. “I daresay it was impeccable.”

With ease, the three of them laid waste to the rest of the men. The Crownsguard arrived some moments later, and Gladio led them to sweep and secure the area. 

Noctis stayed by Prompto’s side, arm slung around his waist and holding his weight up gingerly. The blonde grimaced in pain. 

“Iggy, do you have a potion?” Noctis asked, shifting Prompto’s weight about him so he could sit more comfortably. 

“We’ll need to get him cleaned up first”, said Ignis, producing a handkerchief from his shirt pocket. His expression grew grim as his eyes flicked to the deep, angry bruise blossoming around Prompto’s neck and the battered gash on his cheek. “Here, try to stop the bleeding. Thankfully it isn’t too deep. Let’s get you boys back to the apartment.”

Noctis stood and held a hand out to Prompto, guiding him to his feet. When the blonde wobbled unsteadily, Noctis turned around and bent down without hesitation, one knee on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Prompto and gestured to his back. 

“Hop on, damsel. You’re in no condition to walk.”

Prompto grinned excitedly despite his pain, locked his arms around Noctis and leapt on his back. “Aw yeah! I get to ride a royal steed!” 

“I’ll throw you off if you call me a horse again.” 

“Don’t be like that! How about Royal Chocobo? Better eh? Go, chocobo!”

Gladio appeared just in time to snort at this comment. He gave Ignis a lingering side-eye, arched a brow and said, “Well it gives new meaning to Prompto’s favourite song of ‘I wanna ride my chocobo all day’, doesn’t it?” 

Ignis snigger-coughed into a gloved hand with all the composure he could muster, and walked on ahead. 

Prompto blushed furiously and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the walk back to the apartment. He was sure that Noctis’ ears were at least two shades redder than normal, but Prompto was too tired to care. After a few minutes of slowly nodding off, he rested his head against Noctis’ back and smiled. It was warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Noct, Gladio and Iggy come to the rescue! :D Prom is safe, yay! 
> 
> One more chapter to go.. will it be fluff? Will it be angst? :O 
> 
> Keep up with me at [@candiedillusions](http://candiedillusions.tumblr.com) for more FFXV ramblings and screaming!


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto was sound asleep by the time they made it back to the apartment. Noctis laid him down slowly on the couch, arranging his head on a cushion. His fingers hesitated, then brushed the blonde bangs away from his bloodied cheek. Noctis blinked away the anger prickling dangerously behind his eyes, clenched his fist and moved to busy himself with _anything_ at all.

“So what happened, Noct?” Gladio asked, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards for a potion.

“We were followed. Prompto swapped coats with me and just... bolted off, trying to throw off that guy in the hoodie.” Noctis heaved a sigh. “I don’t know who he is or what he’s after, but we need to find out. We can’t risk it happening again.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” said Gladio, his gaze softening as he looked at Prompto’s sleeping form. He was tiny compared to Noctis’ couch. “The kid’s got guts, I’ll give him that.”

They lapsed into silence. Ignis emerged from the kitchen with a first-aid kit and roused Prompto, shaking his shoulders gently. Prompto startled awake and tried to escape Ignis’ grasp, eyes darting wildly, before he realised where he was.

“Calm down, Prompto. It’s only me. We’re back at the apartment. You’re safe,” Ignis spoke in a soft, reassuring voice, releasing his grip.

Prompto sank back down into the couch, cheeks reddening and looking rather embarrassed. “Sorry Iggy. Overreacted.”

Ignis insisted it wasn’t a big deal and settled next to him, dabbing at his wounds with rubbing alcohol while Prompto winced at the pain.

“Owww Iggy c’mon, be gentle!”

“My apologies Prompto, I must cover all of it to prevent any infection.”

Noctis grimaced with each whine that Prompto made. Giving in to his urge to do _something_ , he took the potion bottle from Gladio and sat beside Prompto on the couch. “Drink this, Prom, you’ll feel better after.”

Prompto unscrewed the cap and downed it all in one gulp, sighing in relief as his wounds started to mend. The gash on his cheek closed, leaving a sliver of skin slightly paler than the rest, and the bruises on his neck faded to a light shade of green.

“Well, thanks for the potion. I should get going. I’m sure you need to rest right, buddy?” chirped Prompto, as he made a move to stand.

Noctis’ jaw tightened as he reached out for Prompto’s wrist and shook his head. “No way. You’re not going anywhere tonight. Stay here.”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances, knowing better than to hang around when Noctis got into one of his sullen moods. “Well, we’ll be going then, lots of post-incident reports to fill, unsavoury characters to apprehend, the works,” said Ignis, casting a meaningful glance at Noctis. “Will you be alright by yourselves?”

The Prince refused to meet his eye, but nodded noncommitedly.

“Do keep out of trouble, boys. I’ll be back in the morning to make sure you eat something with actual nutrition,” Ignis retreated with Gladio in tow, leaving the boys behind in the unusually quiet apartment.

As the door to the apartment closed, Gladio took out his phone and thumbed a quick text to a few of the Crownsguard. They were going to need a full debrief first thing in the morning to plug these security lapses. Double the patrol around Noctis’ apartment for the next few days. Bring in a few suspects for questioning.. damn, he’s going to have to pull an all-nighter to get a report to the Marshall on time. Speaking of which, has the Marshall been informed? Is he expecting a call?

“...Eos to Gladio, did you even hear a word I just said?” said a clearly exasperated Ignis, hand on his hip and emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“...sorry Iggy, ‘fraid not. What was that?” Gladio put away his phone and gave the other man his full attention.

Ignis let out an exaggerated sigh. “As I was saying. It would seem that we have been a tad too lax in Noct’s security. I would suggest posting more of the Crownsguard but you know how Noct is - he’ll overrule it in a heartbeat. So I’ve got a plan.”

“Pray tell, Iggy, what does the genius advisor have in mind this time?” said Gladio, smirking slightly as he lightly ruffled Ignis’ perfect hair.

Ignis straightened out his bangs without missing a beat. “Very mature, Gladiolus. I need you to train Prompto in combat. Just some basic hand-to-hand for a start, then weapons if he proves capable.”

“Wait, what?” Gladio looked unconvinced. “You want the kid to join to the Crownsguard? Does he even want to do that?”

“A bit of combat skills won’t hurt when you’re hanging around the Crown Prince. He needs to learn how to defend himself, and maybe even defend Noct. Assuming dear Prompto’s agreeable, of course. Joining the Crownsguard is an option, not a necessity. Although I hardly doubt he’d say no, given that he’s proven he’d do anything to keep Noct safe, even risk throwing away his own life.”  

“I guess you’re right, as usual. I’ll do it, if Prompto agrees. Hell, the kid’s got it bad for Noct. He’ll never say no.” Gladio chuckled slightly.

Ignis couldn’t agree more.

-

Noctis was still sullen after Ignis and Gladio left the apartment. Prompto and him sat on opposite ends of the couch, a world of distance between the boys.

Without a word, he stood up and bolted to his room, pulling a soft black hoodie and sweatpants from his closet for Prompto. “Change out. You can sleep on my bed tonight.”

“Dude, at least buy me dinner first,” Prompto quipped, but his face fell when his joke was met with a silence.

Prompto took the bundle, but stayed on the couch. “What’s the matter, man? You’ve been acting weird since we got back. Was it something I did?”

“..No."

“Are you mad at me, bro?”

“Prom, just drop It.”

“I’m sorry I messed up earlier, okay? I couldn’t shake the guy off. I swear I thought it was the right turn and that I would lose him easily but he got me cornered and - _Astrals_ , you had to freaking call the Crownsguard to rescue _me_ of all people, I’m sorry I-”

“Prom, don’t you _ever fucking dare_ to do that again, you hear me?! You could’ve been killed!” Noctis yelled and slammed his fist down on the armrest, as all the rage he'd been struggling to quell the whole night burst forth without warning. Prompto flinched.  

A twinge of guilt shot through Noctis’ chest. He turned towards the shocked blonde and placed a hand hesitantly on the other’s shoulders.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get... all worked up.” Noctis took a deep breath. “But I’m serious, Prom. Hanging out with me… It’s not as great as it may seem, okay? It can be too much. There’s always some danger involved. Someone always gets hurt,”

“Well sorry to burst your royal bubble buddy, but I don’t care. You’re stuck with me,” Prompto stood up and declared with an air of finality, arms crossed and indignant.

Noctis shook his head but kept silent, and looked intently at the ground.

“Well unless you don’t want me around, y'know, I um.. Noct, buddy, we’re pals right? You can’t mean that, right?” Prompto started, uncertainty rising in his voice.

Noctis lifted his gaze and looked him square in the eye. “…I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, Prom. Especially if you keep running off and pulling stunts like that. If I can’t even keep you safe then what kind of best friend am I?”

“Same goes here, buddy. And I’ll do that again in a heartbeat. I’ll be a pretty useless best friend if I can’t protect you,” Prompto insisted, refusing to back down.

“You absolutely won’t do that again. You got hurt just for being around me.”

“It’s not your fault, it was that crazy guy, don’t go blaming yourself Noct, I’m not worth it-”

“Don’t say that!” Noctis cut him off and grabbed his shoulders tightly, his face so close he could see every freckle. “You don’t get it, do you. I can’t have anything happen to you. I can't lose you, Prom.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “What?”

Noctis felt his stomach clench and twist at the realisation. _FUCK did I just say that out loud?! ABORT. ABORT. ABORT._

“Um.. I.. ah... I meant.. Y’know.. Shit, that sounded like.. Uh...” Noctis started to panic, trying to search for anything that could steer the conversation back to safe grounds. “Fuck, can we just forget I ever said that? Mission abort. Please just blast me off to the furthest solar system and erase me from living memory,” He groaned, smacking his face with one palm.

But Prompto started to grin, that magnificent, lopsided, toothy grin of his that was all sunshine and goodness, and Noctis felt the tightness in his chest melt away.

“You’re such a dork, Noct. I always knew you had a thing for me, buddy,” teased Prompto.

 _Ah, what the heck._ Noctis decided to go for it.

“Yeah, I do,” Noctis admitted, in a voice as small as he felt. “I like you. Like, really, _really_ like you. Probably way too much to be acceptable, even for best friends. You should know that by now. I... I'm terrible at hiding it.”

He didn’t realise Prompto’s eyes could get any wider, but somehow they did. Prompto gaped openly as though trying to get the words out, but closed them again and shook his head.

“Wait, for real? You’re messing with me, right?”

“I'm not joking, Prom,” Noctis said, shoulders slumping as he looked away. “You almost got killed tonight, and I panicked when I thought I might lose you. But I get it, okay? I know you can’t feel the same. I just thought, I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. So don’t say things like ‘I’m not worth it’, because you are. You’re worth everything.”

Prompto was silent, leaving Noctis staring stubbornly at the floor. He didn’t dare to meet the blonde’s eyes.

_That’s it, that’s the end, well-fucking-done Noctis you’ve managed to ruin everything now, you’ve managed to scare away the one friend you ever managed to make. If the kidnapping attempt didn’t scare him away, you confession definitely did it. Stupid, stupid move...!_

“I’m sorry if I made our friendship weird, I didn’t mean- ” his words were lost as he felt Prompto’s hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, dummy,” Prompto said.

Noctis looked up as Prompto removed his hand, grinning away like a maniac. “You’re an idiot, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I like you too.”

Looking utterly confused, Noctis stared at Prompto as though his brain couldn't compute what was happening. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Now stop rambling and kiss me already, you big goof.”

Not missing a beat, Prompto placed both his hands on Noctis’ cheeks and pulled him in. Hesitant lips brushed each other softly at first, as if testing if it was real. Noctis slid his hands around Prompto, smiling into the kiss, and suddenly they were both crushing their lips together with hands tangled in each others’ hair, bodies closing the distance as though every inch needed the other’s warmth.

Noctis heard a small, needy whine from Prompto and he pulled away to look at his best friend, his eyes asking an unspoken question, if this was really okay. His hand brushed away a stray blonde strand from Prompto’s face and lingered gently on his cheek. Prompto leaned in to his touch.

“Wow. That was. Wow. Jeez.” Prompto said breathily. “But dude, I’m all bloody and gross still, can I at least get a shower?!”

The boys laughed and disentangled themselves, and Noctis pulled Prompto towards the bathroom.

“C’mere, Prom. Let me get you cleaned up.”

-

Prompto was lying on Noctis’ bed later that evening, wearing Noctis’ impossibly soft hoodie and snuggled against his best friend, his face nuzzling against Noctis’ neck. He blinked twice and pinched himself to see if it was real.

“What the hell are you doing, Prom?” Noctis chuckled, clearly amused at Prompto’s antics.

“I need to make sure I’m not dreaming. I mean, I’m here. With you. In your bed. I never thought that.. _This_.. could ever happen.”

“It’s real, Prom,” smirked Noctis, as he gently threaded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, and bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m here. We’re really doing this.”

“If I wake up and this was only a dream, I’m gonna be so pissed, man!” Prompto whined and tightened his grip around Noctis.

“Me too, Prom. Now go to sleep, dork.”

Prompto looked up at Noctis’ face and wondered how on earth he got so lucky. Years of pining after his best friend, and instead of getting exiled or thrown into a dungeon for daring to have a crush on the Crown Prince, he gets... _this_. He didn’t know what it meant for them, but right now, with Noctis warm under his touch, safe and drifting off to sleep, this would be enough.

“I love you, Noct,” Prompto nuzzled into Noctis’ neck and whispered.

A beat passed and Prompto was certain the prince was fast asleep. He snuggled closer, and started drifting off before he felt a light kiss on his hair, and heard a softly whispered “I love you too, Prom.”

Prompto smiled as sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS IT! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I'll be happy to hear what you thought of this silly fic :) 
> 
> Hit me up at [@candiedillusions for more FFXV ramblings and screaming!](http://candiedillusions.tumblr.com)


End file.
